Kung Fu Panda Oneshot Series
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Just your typical KFP oneshot series. Will include time periods before KFP 1, 2 and 3. R&R!
1. Love

**Hey, it's been a while I know. I'm terrible, but I'm back. Thought I'd start a little oneshot series since everyone else seems to have one. Tried to make Tigress more in character than I previously have so hopefully i done so. But anyway, enjoy, review and rate.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace. The sun was beaming down on all the inhabitants and lighting up their little world. It was as if Oogway himself was smiling on them. Two figures sat together at the famous Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, of course they were none other than the renowned Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior. The sat together under the tree, talking about all that had happened recently. It had been a few weeks since Kai had been vanquished and the Valley was back to its normal ways. The Jade Palace had been restored to its former glory and life was buzzing once again.

"Life sure is good isn't it Ti?" Said Po as he smiled happily at his feline girlfriend. Yes, you did hear correctly. Ever since a week after Kai attacked, Tigress had realised just how much Po meant to her after nearly losing him again from when they had went after Shen. She realised that she loved him and cared deeply about him. So last week she had spoken to him in private about it. His reaction was to be expected, he was extremely excited. News quickly spread about the both uniting and everyone pleased. Mr Ping was delighted with the news and quickly told Po that he couldn't wait to be a grandfather, much to the couple's embarrassment.

"It certainly is Po, we've been through a lot" Tigress said while pulling down a peach from the tree. She handed it over to Po, who smiled at his Tigress. The fact that he was with her was still such a shock to him.

"Hey Ti, question for you" Said Po, looking at her. Tigress looked back at him and then spoke with a smile on hr face. She had become a lot gentler since uniting Po, but when needed or if triggered she could still be as hardcore as ever.

"Yes Dragon Warrior?" She said with softness on her face. As Po went to ask his question, he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Her burning amber eyes, her soft and glossy fur and her gorgeous smile. She was like an angel...His angel.

"What was it about me that you liked enough to have me as a boyfriend? Cause let's be honest, you could have gotten someone much better looking" Po said with a smile, as he looked at his girlfriend's expression change to a serious one. She always did this when a question of this type was asked.

"Perhaps I could have found someone better looking, but that's what made me love you all the more Po. You don't look like those chumps who only focus on looks and nothing else. You aren't two dimensional, you are actually a very nice person to be around" Po sat and looked at her, as she continued to praise him.

"You are a very good warrior, much better than when I first met you. And you always fight for eat you love, sure I may look like I only fight for Kung Fu. But I do have a heart, I always fight for what I love. And besides..." She said, before sitting side on facing him with a paw on his chest slowly rubbing it.

"I think you're even more handsome than those chumps anyway" She said with a smile, gently kissing his cheek. Po smiled and then let lose a little joke as he teased her.

"You're becoming softer in your old age Ti" Po chuckled, as he then felt Tigress punch his arm for teasing her.

"Really Po?" Tigress said with a firm look on her face. She knew he was joking and was playing along herself.

"I'm telling Shifu on you" Said Po, as Tigress looked at him and punched him again before commenting back.

"And I'll tell Shifu that you missed training this morning" Said Tigress as she looked at him with a smile smirk on her face. The two had gotten up and had started walking back to he palace for some food.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault" Said Po, as he pointed an accusing finger at Tigress who looked back at him with her usual serious expression.

"Po when me and the rest of The Five found you, you were stuffing dumplings down your throat" Said Tigress, as she looked back at Po and waited for his retort. Po always came up with the most ridiculous excuses.

"Exactly, it's not my fault my stomach was hungry. It's a weapon, it needs maintenance" Said Po, looking at her with a fist raised in his usual dramatic style.

"Well you could have done your "maintenance" after training" Said Tigress, as Po then smiled and kissed her cheek before speaking.

"Hey, at least I did train you guys" Said Po, as Tigress looked at him and smiled back. She had become much more accustom to training after getting together with Po.

"I suppose so" Said Tigress sighing and giving into him. He did turn up for training after all.

"Exactly, you need to lighten up a bit" Said Po, as he looked at his feline girlfriend. She looked back at him with smile and spoke in a mock comment.

"No, your brain needs to lighten up with no being so obliviousness" Said Tigress as her eyes fell on Po. At hearing her say "lighten up" Po had taken one of the lanterns off of their perches along the path of the Peach Tree and held it up to him, thus illuminating his face.

"Like this?" Po said with a smile, Tigress simply took the lantern from him and hung it back up before decking him onto the grass. She then started to walk away with a devious smirk on her face.

"You deserve that" Said Tigress as Po then got up and caught up to her before on e again pointing an accusing finger at her as he playfully have her into trouble.

"You'll pay for that later" Said Po as he looked at her, Tigress simply chuckled and smirked back at him before shoved him lightly and spoke back to him.

"In your dreams Panda" Said Tigress as she smirked at him, before he pulled her into a hug from behind. He kisses her on her cheek lovingly, as she nuzzled his own cheek before giving him a kiss on his lips. He returned it with love, as he then broke it before speaking to her.

"Love you kitten" Said Po, as he smirked at her. Tigress playfully unsheathed her claws, as he spoke to him in a dangerous tone.

"What was that Panda?" Said Tigress as Po had started to run away from his now dangerous girlfriend.

"Nothing!" Said Po as Tigress then started to chase after him for calling her "kitten".

"Get back here Panda!" Shouted Tigress as she chased after her boyfriend. Po knew he was going to get caught, but he was glad that it was going to be by the girl that he loved.

* * *

 **Well that's the first oneshot of this series done. I'm running low on ideas of what to type, so if you have ideas and I'll be sure to add them ot my lis. Thanks for reading and remember to rate and review, it means a lot to me. Until next time, bye!**


	2. Requests

Hi everyone, this is just a quick update to let you all know that I'm taking requests for my oneshot series. So if you have a oneshot you'd like to see then let me know and I'll write it as well as credit the idea as yours. Just a few little rules, it can't be ManxMan (Not trying to hate on people who like that kind of thing), ShifuxTigress, Tai LungxTigress or TigressxOC, same with PoxOC. I only really put Tigress with Po, I will do her with Viper however. Also ViperxPo is also acceptable and same with PoxSong, you can even bring in the Wu Sisters if you want. As long as it isn't the ideas specified then we're good. Hope everyone as well and thank you to everyone who reviewed the first oneshot, meant a lot to me. Anyway, I'll say you guys later. Bye! :D


	3. Hypnotised

**Hey guys, I have another Oneshot for everyone! Yay! This is the first of the requests which I'll be doing. Also, just to note these requests are done in order or who I get them by, just so things are fair. Anyway, this Oneshot was requested by mrdbznarutofan so thank you to him for the request. So I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

"I don't know why we're doing this Po"

"Oh come on Tigress, it'll be fine. We never spend time together"

Today was another wonderful day in the Valley and currently Tigress and Po were on their way into the Valley to see a hypnotist show. It had been a chore for Po to try and convince Tigress to come along, but he has done so. The others had gone off to do their own thing, with Monkey and Mantis staying back in the palace and Crane with Viper heading into the Valley themselves as well to go shopping.

"I suppose so, I just don't like this kind of stuff to be completely honest with you" Said Tigress as she looked at him briefly before looking ahead of her again. Po looked back and slightly nudged her in a lighthearted manner.

"Well perhaps I can change your mind on it" Po said with his usual smile on his face. It was one that Tigress had slowly started to admire more recently. After they had fought Shen, Tigress realised how much Po meant to her when she nearly lost him. The moment when he was blasted out of the factory was one of the most mind numbingly painful moments of her life. She just felt lifeless afterwards. And when she saw him again in the harbour, she was so pleased and happy inside. Especially after Shen had blasted them a second time and they were floating in the harbour. When he swam over to her and took her paw, she had just wanted to hold him forever except she has to let him go so he could defeat Shen.

"Perhaps, I guess we'll need to wait and see Dragon Warrior" Said Tigress as she smiled at her Panda friend. Po smiled back as he spoke in an enthusiastic tone of voice. He was happy to have her here.

"Great, now let's go!" Said Po, dragging her towards the show. Tigress jolted forward in the suddenness of his unexpected movements.

"Po!" Said Tigress, as she was dragged into the show. They got there and then got seated as they prepared for the hypnotist to come on. Within a few minutes he appeared and introduced himself. Throughout the show Tigress found it be pretty mundane, but anytime she looked over at Po she found him smiling widely and enjoying himself. This in turn made her smile, as she liked to see Po happy and enjoying himself. Soon it was at the end of the show and the hypnotist was wanting a volunteer to come up. Po then nudged Tigress and spoke to her about going up.

"Hey, you should go up Tigress" Said Po, as Tigress looked back at him and spoke to him in a firm tone or voice.

"I'm not going up there Po" Said Tigress as she looked at the Panda with her arms folded and with a serious expression on her face.

"Please for me" Po said as he was practically begging her to go in. She looked at him and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His innocent expression won her over and she gave in.

"Fine, I'll go up. But tomorrow your butt is getting kicked in training" Said Tigress as she put her paw up with acquiesce while standing up.

"I'll volunteer myself, besides I still have doubts about the powers of hypnotism" Said Tigress as she walked over to where the hypnotist was standing, before she stood next to him. The hypnotist smiled before speaking to her.

"Excellent Master Tigress, I never expected you to volunteer. Now you just stand here and we'll begin" Said the hypnotist as he put one paw on the top of her head and closed his eyes, like he was concentrating. Suddenly without warning or notice, Tigress' head went limp. She herself suddenly felt her vision go black, it was like she just went silently unconscious.

"Now Master Tigress, whenever you hear the word 'awesome', you will respond back to the person who said it by saying "Your face is awesome"...And you're back" Said the hypnotist as he then snapped his fingers, thus bringing the Tiger back to normality. Inside Po was a screaming like a girl with excitement, seeing the great Master Tigress get hypnotised isn't something that's ever happened before. Tigress blinked as she felt like nothing had happened. She looked at the hypnotist and displayed a firm expression on her face at him, showing him she meant business.

"You better have not made me to look like a fool" Said Tigress, as she continued to look firmly at him. The hypnotist shook his head and then spoke to ease her nerves.

"No Master Tigress, nothing of the sort. And that will be the conclusion for the show, goodbye everyone" Said the hypnotist as he then started to gather his belongings. Everyone started to head out, as did Po and Tigress. As they left Po spoke to Tigress about how the show went.

"Well how did you find the show?" Said Po, as he stared at Tigress with his usual expression on his face. Little did he know what he was about to trigger after she spoke.

"It was ok, I didn't really find anything interesting to be honest" Said Tigress as she looked ahead with a mundane expression on her face. She was hoping the hypnotist had kept his word and hadn't done anything bad to her. Po smiled back and replied back completely forgetting what the hypnotist had said to Tigress

"Well I thought the show was awesome!" Said Po as he fist pumped in the air. Suddenly without warning, Tigress turned to him and with a smile and a happy tone of voice, spoke the line the hypnotist had tricked her mind to say.

"Your face is awesome" Said Tigress as her eyes widened and her paws covered her mouth. Po's eyes widened too as he looked at her. He still hadn't realised that it was the hypnotist's mind trick that were at play here.

"I...Let's go" Said tigress as she walked away with a firm, angry and confused expression on her face. She didn't know that it was the hypnotist's trick that had made her say that line. Po shook of his surprised expression and caught up to her, before continuing on back to the palace. Later on in the evening and everyone was having dinner. They were all sat around the table, eating the noodles that Po had cooked for them. They were all talking about how everyone's day had went, as Mantis was the one speaking.

"So did everyone have an awesome day?" Said Mantis, unaware that Tigress' mind had been altered by the hypnotist.

"Your face is awesome" She said to Mantis, like the hypnotist had programmed her brain to do. Everyone started at her in shocked, as she had her eyes widened and her paws covering her mouth as before. She suddenly grew angry and slammed he paws on the table, unhappy with the unexplained event that was occurring.

"That's second time that's happened today!? What's wrong with me!?" Shouted Tigress, as she looked angrily at the table. She was too embarrassed to look at any of her teammates. Suddenly Viper spoke in a soft and sweet voice, like she always did. She was wanting to help her big sister.

"The second time what's happened today? Is something wrong Tigress" Said Viper, as she looked at the feline. Tigress sighed heavily to herself and spoke back to her sister-like friend.

"I'm not sure Viper, I can't figure it out" Said Tigress, as she looked at the table. Suddenly Po's eyes widened as he gasped in remembrance of how her problem came to be. Everyone looked at Po, as Tigress spoke to him.

"What is it Po?" Said Tigress as she looked at him in a confused manner. Po looked back at her, before he out his paws up incase she leashed out at him and beat him to Oogway and back

"Ok, don't freak out here Ti. I think I know why you keep responding like that" Said Po, as he looked at her. Tigress looked back at Po with a wary face, as she spoke to him in a low and dangerous tone.

"Po" Said Tigress, as she elongated his name and used the low dangerous tone that she uses when she means business. Po then retracted back, as he hoped that he wasn't beaten to a pulp.

"When you were hypnotised by the hypnotist, he said that whenever someone said awesome..." Said Po, as he looked at her before Tigress then once again spoke the phrase her mind was too to speak upon being triggered.

"Your face is awesome" Said Tigress as she looked at Po with a smile on her face. Again, everyone's (except Po's) eyes widened, before Tigress portrayed an angry expression towards Po. He cringed and shrivelled back a bit as he finished saying what he was saying.

"...That happens" He finished as Tigress closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She then shouted out as she was angry with the hypnotist for doing the trick, Po for bringing her to show and her for being tricked by the Panda into doing it. Mostly though, her anger was directed at the hypnotist.

"I can't believe that slimy little hypnotist!" Shouted Tigress, as she was very angry indeed. Mantis then spoke to Po about Tigress going to the show.

"Damn Po, you got Tigress to go to a hypnotist!? What are you, the Tiger whisperer?" Said Mantis, as he was then slapped in the back of the head by Viper who also hissed at him. Suddenly Master Shifu came in and spoke, as he had heard the noise coming from the kitchen.

"What in the name of Oogway is going on in here!?" Said Shifu, as he looked at his student. Tigress bowed to him and spoke, as she explain everything.

"Forgive us Master Shifu, as well as us. But I have a predicament that although Po was involved in he is not the prime cause of it" Said Tigress as she looked at the small Master. He looked back at her, before speaking once again. He wanted to know more about what was happening.

"May I know what the problem is? Perhaps I could be of assistance" Said Shifu, as he looked at his student/daughter.

"You see Master when me and Po were out today we went to a hypnotist and at the end Po encouraged me to go up and be the final volunteer. I was assuming it was an effort to get me to be less serious all the time. Regardless, the hypnotist made it so that whenever someone says a certain word, mainly a certain letter 'a' word that Po uses" Said Tigress as Shifu spoke to her to let her know he was understanding her situation.

"Yes, I am aware or this word" Said Shifu as Tigress continued on speaking. Tigress did so and finished her explanation.

"Well whenever that word is said, he made it so that I respond back by saying "Your face is..." and then the word in question. I'm not familiar with hypnotism, so I do not know of a cure" Said Tigress as he looked at Master Shifu. He held up his hand and spoke to her as he calmed her down.

"Easy Tigress, fear not. All you need to do is find the same hypnotist who hypnotised you and get him to reduce the mind spell" Said Shifu, as he looked at his daughter. Tigress nodded and bowed to him.

"Thank you Master, I will go just now" Said Tigress as she then ran off to go and get the hypnotist, while everyone else continued on with what they were doing. Tigress quickly found the hypnotist down in the Valley and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but can you reverse the mind spell you placed in me in an earlier show" Said Tigress, as she watched him turn around and look at her.

"Oh Master Tigress, of course so. Let me do it just now" Said the hypnotist as Tigress gave a nod. He placed his hand on her head, which once again fell limp and then reversed the mind spell.

"When you awake, you will be just you use to be before you entered the show. It will be as if I never hypnotised you" Said the hypnotist, as he then clicked his fingers for Tigress to snap out of his hypnotism. She awoke and felt no different to when she had been put under his spell.

"Now, I just want to make sure it has worked. If it did, awesome" Said the hypnotist, as he spoke the trigger word. Tigress prepared for her to suddenly say the phrase that she would have said with that word. But it never came, she was back to normal. She smiled and bowed to the hypnotist as she spoke to him in kindness.

"Thank you sir" Said Tigress, as the hypnotist smiled back and responded to her with a smile on his face.

"You're more than welcome" Said the hypnotist as he watched her run back to the palace, she soon made it back and decided to get revenge on Po for bringing her to the show. She got to the doors where everyone was waiting. They smiled at her return, happy to see her. Po then spoke to her, as he asked about how things went with the hypnotist.

"Well, did you find him!? Is it fixed!?" Said Po as he excitedly smiled at her. Everyone chuckled at his antics, as Tigress smirked and spoke to him in a daring and devious tone. The rest of the Five knew what she was planning and smirked with her.

"Well, why don't you ask?" Said Tigress, as she held her devious smirk in place. Po's oblivious self did exactly that and said the word in question, expecting her to not say the phrase that once adorned the word.

"Awesome!" Said Po, as suddenly and unexpectedly Tigress pretended that the hypnotist hadn't fixed anything.

"Your face is awesome" She said in pretend, as she smirked away. Po's oblivious kicked in as, his eyes widened before Tigress punched his arm and grinned.

"You really are gullible Po" Said Tigress, as everyone else chuckled. Po laughed himself and held his now sore arm, as he looked at her. He then spoke back to her, as he complimented her as he usually did.

"It's kinda funny that you were saying "Your face is awesome" to everyone, since your face really is awesome!" Said Po with a happy expression. Everyone chuckled, as Tigress blushed red at his comment. Luckily it couldn't be seen due to her orange fur. She was thanking every god right now for being a Tiger.

"Well your face is pretty awesome too Po. Saving China takes a lot of work" Said Tigress with a soft smile, as she felt the need to compliment him back. Suddenly Mantis, once again butted in, as he smiled.

"Will you two lovebirds just kiss already?" He blurted out, as Tigress and Po glared at him. They then slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. It was the first one of their lives as well as a new couple, so this was a pretty big moment. They broke the kiss, as everyone cheered. The cheering died down as Tigress then began to walk away while speaking to Po.

"I'm still gonna beat you up in training for the hypnotist show" She said, as she smirked while walking sleekly away from the Panda. Everyone else was grinning, as Po groaned at the news.

"Aww man! Come on!" Said Po as he began to walk next to her.

"You were the one that took me to the show after all. So I have the right to beat you to a pulp" Said Tigress as he continued walking with her devious grin on her face. She was loving this.

"You always beat me to a pulp though, can't you just not do it?"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"I'll massage your feet after training tomorrow" Tigress stopped where she was and thought about the offer. It was very good, especially after a hard day of training. But regardless, she was loyal to her cause of teasing her boyfriend.

"...No" Said Tigress, as she continued on walking.

"You're mean" Said Po, as he pouted at her.

"And you're a wimp" Said Tigress. The others were still watching with big smiles on their faces, at the antics of the couple.

"See!" Exclaimed Po, as he gestured to her with his paws flat out.

"Be quiet Po" Tigress said, as Po turned round and huffed in defeat. Everyone smiled as Crane spoke to the rest of the Five.

"They're a lot cuter than I thought they were gonna be" Said Crane, commenting on what he thought they were going to be like as a couple. Viper then spoke about them, as she was very happy they were together.

"Ah, they'll make it" She said, as they watched the couple walk up the stairs to the palace. As they walked Tigress thought back to the day and realised that getting hypnotised, wasn't as bad as it turned out to be after all.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a long one! I hope you all enjoyed this one, especially mrdbznarutofan who suggested it. It was fun to write. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next oneshot. Take care and don't forget to R &R, bye! :D**


	4. Father and Daughter

**Hey guys, another Oneshot for everyone. Hopefully this shows the series as being updated and doesn't glitch again. Anyway, this is a request from someone who reviewed with the name sophia. This one isn't as long as the others but I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

It was a fine day in the Valley of Peace and everything was going very well. Birds were chirping and the villagers were going about their usual daily routine. So were the Jade Palace Masters. But one of them was troubled with something they could not shake off. A guilt that had been silently troubling them from a while now. This person was none other than the great Master Shifu. But he's Master Shifu, how can he possibly be troubled? Well you see, having a daughter as notorious and as well known as Master Tigress isn't as easy as it sounds. Especially when you yourself are troubled as a parent from your last child nearly ending your life and destroying your village. Master Shifu loved Tigress like no other...Even more so than Kung Fu. As hard as it is to believe, it's true. She was an exemplary student to him, his best in fact, despite Po being as great a warrior as he is. Whenever she was near the people she most cared about, you could see the passion in her. The way she gently spoke to them, as if they were a fragile piece of glass. Not to mention she had grown up to be what most people would argue as the most beautiful girl in all of China. Shifu smiled to himself as he also knew that this beauty wasn't just a cover for her. But she also was beautiful inside. The way she would defend what she loved with her life, or even help someone out with a small task such as moving something somewhere. She was the perfect daughter...And he loved her. But with how he had treated so far as a father, she would never know. He never showed her this love or care, because of one small fact...He was terrified. Terrified that if he loved her like he loved Tai Lung, then she would become the shadow that he was and history would repeat itself all over again. That was something he couldn't handle, no matter how strong a person he was. As he was walking through the Jade Palace, he decided to fix that. He wanted Tigress to have a good life, a normal life with friends, hobbies, a boyfriend (which Po fufilled) and most importantly...Happiness. He nodded to himself and started to walk to her room where she was located. He got to the Student Barracks and went inside as he walked down the hallway to her room. He got there and knocked, as he heard her answer the door in a polite manner.

"Come in" She said as he opened the door and closed it gently, being careful not to disturb her. She got up and bowed to him before speaking again, except this time she spoke to him in a respectful tone.

"Hello Master Shifu" Said Tigress, as she held her bow to be respectful to her Master. Shifu nodded and spoke back to her, as he was admittedly nervous in telling her that he wanted to properly become her father.

"Greetings Tigress, there's something exceedingly important that I have to talk to you about. Is that ok?" Said Shifu, as he smiled at her. She nodded back at him and gestured to her bed.

"Of course Master, please have a seat" She said as Shifu nodded back before seating himself down next to her. She then spoke again, as she looked at him softly.

"So what's the matter Master?" Said Tigress, as she looked at him. Shifu sighed to himself before speaking to her about what it was he was wanting to say. There was no going back now.

"Well Tigress, the topic I'm wanting to talk about is very sensitive for both of us. You very well know I adopted you from Bao Gu Orphanage" Said Shifu as he looked at her. She understood the severity of the topic and nodded understandingly to let him know he had her full attention.

"Well this topic concerns me and you as father and daughter" Said Shifu, as he looked at her. He seen her eyes widen, presumably with the unexpected nature of the topic. Her eyes soon began to settle again, as he continued on.

"You know very well that I've not been a good father to you. Even I know that too. In fact if we're to be truly honest, I haven't been a father at all to you" Said Shifu, as he looked at her. He held a sort of hurt expression, he knew this was a delicate and sensitive topic for her. He gently put his hand on her paw to let her know he was here for her.

"I want to explain to you exactly why I haven't shown you the love and affection you sought and rightly deserved" Said Shifu, as she looked at her. He seen her eyes light up, a sign that she's been looking for this answer the whole time she had known him.

"I could drone on about some long explanation, but truth be told...I was terrified" Said Shifu, as he looked at her in a sort of shameful way. Tigress' eyes widened in surprise as she spoke to ask why this was.

"Why so Master?" Said Tigress as she looked at him. Shifu looked back at her and responded as he told her the reason she's been waiting to hear for a very long time.

"I was terrified that if I loved you like I did Tai Lung...Then you would become just like him" He said as he looked down at the ground. Tigress' eyes widened for the third time that day as Shifu then got to what he really wanted to talk about.

"But today, I plan to change that. I want to properly become the father you looked for in me. To show you love and care as if you were my own. The truth is Tigress, I have always loved you. It was just my own self doubts that held me back from doing so. Now though, time has healed me. I have realised that I wouldn't lose you by loving you, but by not loving you" Said Shifu as she looked at her gently. Tigress was speechless right now. She didn't know what to say. She had been waiting for Shifu to say this forever and here he was saying it.

"Master...I..." Said Tigress as Shifu continued.

"I know you may no longer feel the same way about me as a father, but I felt like I had to tell you before something happens that means I'll never get the chance to. So if you want to...Would you like to start our relationship as father and daughter?" Said Shifu, as he looked at her softly. Tigress was once again speechless, she didn't expect any of this to happen. She had also never seen Shifu so soft before. She then hugged him tight, as she then spoke to him about her answer.

"Yes Masrer, I would be delighted to do so" Said Tigress as she held him close. Shifu hugged her back as best as he could, as he gave her the love she always deserved.

"I love you Tigress" Said Shifu, as he let a gently tear roll down his cheek. Tigress shed a tear of her own, as she hugged him.

"I love you too baba" Said Tigress as she smiled back at him. In this one moment Tigress felt so much happiness, almost as much as when she started dating Po. The two of them stayed like this, neither wanting to let go. This moment had been waiting for too long to break just yet...And they wanted it to last. As Tigress held the embrace with her now father, she had finally found what she was looking for. They truly were...Father and Daughter.

* * *

 **So there you go, hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll see you soon for the next Oneshot which is special one. Don't forget to R &R, bye!**


	5. Action Figures

**Hey guys, another oneshot for everyone. This one is extremely special to me. It's a collaboration with my good friend and fanfic idol, KungFuPandaFanatic. He's one of the first people who's stories I read, so I really hope you all enjoy it. If you haven't read his stories and are looking for really good ones (or really good TiPo oneshots) then his stories are the place to go. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Master Tigress...When you hear those two words being spoken, what exactly pops in your mind? No scratch that, what I meant to say is what doesn't pop into your mind? I'm assuming her running through a field of flowers? Or how about her purring saying nice comments everywhere? Or and this is a big one, how about her playing with action figures like a child? Pretty big things you assume the Tiger wouldn't do right? However, while two of them she hasn't done yet there is one she has been doing. That's right, she's been playing with action figures like a child. Whose figures? Well there's one person in the Jade Palace whose got figures and he's a Panda named Po or as people call him the dragon warrior.

Now why would she be doing that? And why didn't she want anyone to find out about it? Well she didn't want her friends to laugh at her as she might think they would call her 'silly' and the other was that whenever she would catch the Panda playing with them, replaying battles and such, there was something inside of her that just wanted grab them and play with them. Perhaps it was her inner child that was doing it? After all, she only had broken wood among other things when growing up in both the orphanage and with Shifu. She never really had toys, until now that is. So every other wendsday at around lunch time, Po would go down with the others for lunch or snacks for about an hour and being as cunning as she was, Tigress would always say she was meditating when he asked her if she wanted to go with them, which was every time they went. He believed her of course and when she made sure he had left, she would sneak into his room and play with the figures. Replaying battles like the Panda but even going a little further and making her figure and Po's figure hug and even...kiss. I'm guessing you know why she did that? You will soon if you don't, but anyways she always made sure she would place the figures back in their spots as to not make Po think anyone was in his room and for about five weeks, it was working. That was until that one wendsday when much changed for her and the Panda. For the usual routine was taking place, the clock was at twelve and Po was asking everyone if they wanted to go, each one of them saying yes and each wearing their usual attire. The Panda then went to the Tiger's door, giving it a gentle knock.

"Yes Po?" Tigress asked calmly, sitting on the floor of her room while in the lotus position and wearing her yellow outfit.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come with us this time." Po asked in hope, wanting her to come and hangout with them. Like usual though, she gave him the same answer.

"I would love to, but I got to meditate Po. Maybe next time ok" The Panda's ears seemed to droop by the answer she always gave. For like the Tiger, he had feelings for her and just wanted to be with her more. In hopes on one of the outings he would ask her out, he couldn't do that though if she never went. He only sighed though, not wanting to disturb her.

"Ok Ti, see you in about an hour" With that, he began to walk away from the Tiger's door. His friends following him in suit out of the hall, little did they know though Tigress was intensely listening to them. Waiting for the sounds of footsteps to be no longer heard.

"Almost..." She whispered, her ears twitching with her eyes closed. For their foot steps became quieter and quieter until there was nothing but...silence.

"...And they're gone." Her eyes then opened back up, while a big grin of happiness formed on her lips. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked over to her door which was only about a few inches from where she sat. Placing her left paw on the door, she slid it to the left, opening it fully. When she did, she walked out and closed the door behind her before walking straight towards the Panda's room.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Tigress stated happily, opening the door to his room and closing it when she entered it. When she did, she saw his room hadn't changed since the last time she was in there. Posters of them together all over the walls of the room, his neatly made bed against the wall and a brown two door dresser that laid in the right corner with the green staff Oogway gave Po laying on top of it.

Quickly, the Tiger went over to the dresser and opened it. Where about multiple figures sat, seven of the figures being her along with the others including master Shifu. While the last three were of Tai lung, Shen and Kai. Each of the figures wearing the same attire as they were or had in life, except for the Po and Tigress figure, as the Po figure was dressed in a grey and silver robe while the Tigress figure was wearing what her real life self was wearing. Carefully, the feline grabbed them out of the dresser and set them on the bed, when she she did, she grabbed the Po figure with her left and her figure with her right paw, setting them in front of the three villains they fought.

"Ok my Panda, you ready to tear these guys apart?" She said, moving her figure to look at the Po figure.

"Oh yes Tigress, let's show them the power of awesomeness!" She said in a voice that imitated Po's as best she could before she then raised the Po figure up with a smile while bringing it back down to the bed. While the Tiger began to have her usual fun with the figures, down in the valley of peace, Po wasn't having the same fun as his crush was.

"What's wrong man? You hardly touched your honey dumplings" Monkey told him, as he and the others were sitting at a table where passing people could sit or eat their meal.

"Hu? Oh it's nothing Monkey, sorry" Po stated, picking up a small box that had his food in it before taking one of the dumplings and placing it in his mouth. His words though only gained more worry from his friends and while most would have trouble figuring what was wrong with the Panda, Viper could tell by the look in his eyes what was troubling him.

"It's Tigress hu?" She asked softly, causing the Panda to choke on the dumpling he was eating. Eventually he got it down and when he did, he looked over at the snake breathing a bit heavily for the breath he needed after nearly choking.

"N-no not at all Viper. Why would you say that?" Po asked with a nervous face, taking his right paw and rubbing his throat. The Snake only chuckled, for she could always see past his lies with ease.

"Well because ever since we left the palace you have been down. Also, I keep catching you staring back up at the palace ever so often" Viper told him smiling, telling the Panda the signs he was leaving for such a question to be asked. Po just looked to the side, avoiding the Snake's gaze, but he knew he was caught.

"Ok, so maybe I wished Tigress would've came with us. Maybe I like hanging out with her" Po said with a blush, putting his paw together before twiddling his fingers over another.

"Maybe?" Mantis said, crossing his claws while giving a grin. The Panda soon found Mantis wasn't the only one who was giving a 'oh really' face, they all were doing it.

"Ok! Yes I love spending time with her, I love being with her and yes I love her!" Po shouted with anger, gazing at his friends only to realize passing villagers were giving him looks. This continued for a few minutes before they continued on their way, leaving the now embarrassed Panda alone with his friends.

"So why are you here then man? Go tell her Po" Crane stated, giving his buddy a smile of encouragement.

"I would but I don't think I want to be in the hospital for a week" His friends laughed, shaking their heads at his worry. It was then Viper placed the end of her tail on the Panda's right shoulder, making him turn to her.

"Trust me Po, that won't happen. Don't ask how I know, I just do" She then gave him a wink with her left eye, seemingly to tell Po all he needed to know. For his eyes widened a little, his mouth gaping a little. Quickly, he jumped from his seat and turned to his friends.

"I'll meet you guys at the palace. I got to tell a special feline something" And with a smile and a thumbs up, the Panda began to rush back to the Palace, his friends watching from afar with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Po had an idea of Tigress would be. If she was still meditating then she would be at the Sacred Peach Tree, she always meditates there. Sometimes she meditates at the moon pool, but only on occasions. Po smiled on this way back while thinking about where she would be. He knew her so well, he could pretty much read her like a book at some points. As he scaled the stairs, he was trying to think about what he was going to say to her. Even though he knew her well and had done so for a good amount of years now, she could still be hostile when she wanted to be. She also wasn't exactly the most loving type of person. Due to her childhood and her growing up in the orphanage like she did, she grew up not knowing what this type of love was. But Po was planning to change that, for the better.

"Oh come on stairs, just let me win at least once will ya?" Said the Panda as he climbed up the last few stairs before catching his breath at the top. He then pointed at them, before commenting on his victory.

"Haha, in your face stairs. Take that!" Said Po, as he then began to walk towards where the peach tree was. He made his way towards the path, planning to just tell her how he really felt. It was how he imagined Viper would tell him to be. She was the person everyone went to for love advice, it was something she prided herself on. But this time, Po hadn't went to her for help. The only advice she gave him is that she knew that Tigress would accept. Po finally seen the peach tree in his sight, but as he did, he saw no sign of the female Tiger. Po then turned around and started to head towards the Hall of Heroes, figuring it was one of these rare times she was at the moon pool. As he made his way over, he started to think what Viper meant by "Don't ask how I know, I just do" even though she hadn't supposedly spoken to the Tiger. Had she, but just not told him? The two females had formed a strong bond in recent times, like sisters in a way.

"Why are there so many stairs in this place? Seriously" Said Po, as he walked up the stairs to the Hall of Heroes. As he did so, he smiled when he thought about how good it was to have her trust. As long as you did, you never got hurt. Po found this out in Gongmen, when they were in the harbour. Shen had fired another cannon at them, but Tigress had pushed Po out of the way to save him. And save him she did, he wouldn't have been here walking towards the doors if she didn't. He was grateful for having her. Po got to the doors and pushed them open, as he still found no sign of her anywhere.

"Where in the name of Oogway is she then?" Said Po to himself as he tried to figure out the female's location. He then thought of another place where she usually meditates on her own.

"Her room, of course! Damn Po, why didn't you think of that sooner?" He said to himself once again, before he ran off to her room which was located in the Student Barracks. He soon got there and walked in as he walked down the hall way happily. But as he did, he heard what seemed to be a happy female voice.

"Yaa! Take that you evil bandit!" Said the voice...A voice that sounded very familiar...And very like a certain female Tiger.

"Tigress?" Po thought to himself, as his eyes widened a bit more before he walked down the hallway towards the source. He got to outside her room when he was even more surprised to find that the voice was coming from his room and it was indeed Tigress. Had there been a bandit attack? Po slid the door to the left very slowly. And when he did, he found a different sort of bandit attack.

"Haha, yeah feel my bodacious awesomeness!" Inside, he saw the female Tiger with the action figure of both him and herself in her paws, as well as model bandits across from her.

"Tigress?" He said to get her attention, as he was still shocked to find the stoic and hardcore Master Tigress to be playing with his action figures. The female Tiger fell completely silent as she stopped moving all together, she slowly looked around to see Po grinning as wide as day. She immediately dropped the action figures and stood up straight, facing him where she cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking.

"Hello, uh...Dragon Warrior, how can I assist you?" Said Tigress, as she put on her serious expression. She was trying to play off the fact that she was playing with his action figures in his room. Po's grin though told the whole story, as he pointed at her and bit her lip while speaking in awe. He couldn't believe this right now.

"You play with action figures?" He said, as he tried to contain his excitement. Tigress huffed and tried to defend herself as she spoke back in a defensive tone.

"I wasn't playing, I was planning on how to defend a specific bandit attack that I heard was going to be happening. I just wanted to know how to best defend against it" Said Tigress, as Po's made a "Really?" expression.

"Come on Tigress, you know yourself and even I know that you would never do that. Plus, your lie was terrible. And I'm the Master of terrible lying" Said Po, as he looked at her with a smile. Tigress sighed to herself and looked down, partly in shame and partly in defeat.

"Your right, I was playing with your action figures" She said, as she looked at him with a defeated look on her face. Po then spoke back to her, as he smiled. This was so awesome to him!

"Why we're you playing with them?" He asked, curious to know why she was doing so. It wasn't like her to play with them. Hell it wasn't like her to play with anything. Once again, she sighed speaking to him.

"I'll tell you, sit down" Said Tigress, as they both sat on the bed. Tigress then began to re-tell the horrible tale of her growing up.

"When I was younger, I was in Bao Gu Orphanage. That you already know. But what you don't know is that growing up, I never had any toys to play with. I never had anyone to play with either. In fact, in regards to playing...I wasn't allowed to do it at all. I only had a stuffed Tiger that kept me company when I was lonely, because that's what I was. I hated it, no one ever showed me love and to be honest..." Tigress looked down as she felt a helpless tear roll down her cheek. Po had his paw on her back for comfort, but it didn't help. The memories were too painful. She then finished off what she was saying, as she looked forward into nothing.

"...I didn't even love myself" She said, as she felt it be one painfully truth. Po looked into nothing for a second, taking in all she had said. He then put his paw under her head, placing one finger on her chin. He tilted it up, before she looked at him with softness and hurt in her eyes.

He had to heal her.

He slowly wiped her tears away and then with love and care, he caressed her left cheek with his left paw and kissed her lips softly. Tigress' eyes widened for a moment as she never thought Po had the courage, or the boldness, to do such a thing. Eventually Ahe relaxed into it and slowly kissed back. The two stopped as Po spoke to her while looking into her eyes.

"No matter where you are in life or what happens, I'll always be with you ok? You don't ever have to feel alone, cause I'll be right there with you and I'll always love you...Ok?" Said Po, as he looked at her with a gentleness that only he could muster. Tigress looked back and smiled to herself, as she hugged him gently and replied back. She wasn't use to this amount of affection, so it was nice to have it.

"Thank you Po, that means a lot to me" Said Tigress, as she smiled widely. It's something that only Po managed to make her do...Was smile with complete joy.

"Anytime Ti, I love you" He said, hugging her form close to him. Tigress felt a warmness wash over her like never before as she smiled and spoke back to him.

"I love you too Po" Said Tigress as she hugged him even tighter for comfort. They slowly broke the hug, as Po then took her paws into his own and spoke to her with an idea

"Now how about you go back to playing with the action figures. Except this time, we both play together" Said Po as he smiled at her with his usual Po'ish smile. Tigress smiled back, as she gave a slight nod before speaking.

"I'd like that...Dragon Warrior" She said with affection in her voice for her new boyfriend. She couldn't believe she finally had a boyfriend...She never guessed it would have been Po.

"Awesome! Now let's kick these bandits butts!" Said Po, as he smiled widely at her. She smiled back in a similar manner, before they both went down and pick up the action figures of themselves. With Po wielding himself and Tigress, herself. As she played with Po and spent time with him, she never thought that in a million years she would find love...Especially with Po. And to think that it was all because she was playing with his Action Figures.

* * *

 **So there we go! I just want to say thank you to KungFuPandaFanatic for writing this with me, it was a pleasure to work on. Anyway, I'll see you all for the next oneshot. Don't forget to R &R! Bye! :D**


	6. Update

Hey guys, just to let everyone know that there won't be any updates for a couple of weeks as I'm currently sick :( It sucks I know, I was looking forward to writing the next oneshot for you guys. But they will happen once I'm better which is hopefully soon. Hope all of you are well and see you when I'm better :)


End file.
